The present invention relates to a pop-up tray that has a flat configuration at the collapsed state. The tray can be easily unfolded into a pop-up tray that can be used to serve food items, or used as a display rack or tray, depending on consumers' need or preference.
Various fast-food restaurants use simple and disposable food dishes or trays that are made up of a simple stackable paper container, in the form of a shallow tray or dish. The problem with the current stackable tray is that it generally does not have good thermal-insulation characteristics and the depth of such tray is very shallow, generally not suitable for certain type of food items, such as tacos or waffle sandwiches.
To use a tray suitable for food items such as tacos or waffle sandwiches, the necessary structure to hold up the food items means that the tray needs to take up more spatial volume, which results in higher storage and transportation costs.
Also, many currently available disposable trays having the hold-up structure do not have good heat-insulation features, further creating user inconvenience when hot food is served.